


This Thing

by CastielsCarma



Series: Poems of Supernatural [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x18 coda, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsCarma/pseuds/CastielsCarma
Summary: Deans writes.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Poems of Supernatural [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1363876
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	This Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quiettewandering](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiettewandering/gifts).



> Set after 15x18.

This thing that lives inside me

crawls around   
  
and **claws** at my heart   
  
for   
F R E E D O M  
  
“I love you” from  
your lips, truth spoken  
  
(me too)  
  
THEN  
  
 _d e s p a i r_  
  
This thing that lives inside me  
  
withers down  
  
and shatters my heart  
  
This thing that was ((n) e v e r))  
meant to be...


End file.
